gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mr. and Mrs. Bellic
Mr. and Mrs. Bellic es la penúltima misión del juego Grand Theft Auto IV. Esta misión se puede desarrollar de dos maneras diferentes dependiendo de la elección que haya tomado el jugador -Hay dos finales: Dinero y Venganza-, las cuales se deben tomar después de la misión -un corto- One last thing. Requerimientos Haber pasado la misión if the price is right o A Dish Served Cold, además de haber comprado un traje en Perseus. La misión comienza con una llamada de Roman -si se elige "Dinero"- o una de Kate -si se elige "Venganza"-, siempre comienza alrededor de las 9:00 am o 10:00 am. Final: Dinero Si el jugador elige dinero, al terminar esta misión Niko llamará a Kate McReary y contesta que decidió cerrar el trato y Kate se muestra indignada por la decisión de Niko, ya que "vendió" sus principios. Niko le pregunta si irá a la boda y ella contesta que no quiere verlo y a partir de ahí Kate ya no contesta a sus llamadas. Mas tarde recibe una llamada de su primo, que se muestra feliz porque cerró el trato, y le dice que no llegue tarde a la boda. Un día más tarde se lleva a cabo la ceremonia en una iglesia en Suffolk. Después de felicitar a Roman, un ruso, que trabaja para Dimitri Rascalov, pregunta por Niko, el ruso saca una pistola, él y Niko forcejean, se produce un disparo accidental que mata a Roman. Mr. and Mrs. Bellic - Dinero (1).png|La llamada de Roman. Mr. and Mrs. Bellic - Dinero (2).png|Roman y Mallorie fuera de la iglesia. Niko mata al ruso, en su furia le dispara todo el cargador y lo patea, Jacob le pide que se calme, pero ya no puede hacer nada por Roman, la misión termina con Mallorie llorando y con los invitados rodeando el cuerpo de Roman. A la mañana siguiente Niko se levanta en su apartamento en Bohan, y dice "Roman, lo siento tanto, primo". Se desbloquea la misión A Revenger's Tragedy. Sergei.png|Sergei detrás de Niko. Sergei muere.png|Sergei muerto. Final: Venganza Es la decicion canonica de Grand Theft Auto IV. Niko llama a Kate informándole que ha cortado toda relación con Dimitri,y ella se encuentra muy orgullosa de el, quien le pregunta si ira a la boda y ella responde que si, que pase por ella a casa de su madre. Al recogerla, en el trayecto a la iglesia sacan como tema de conversación la muerte del hermano de Kate -sin indicar cual de los dos, si Derrick o Francis, y de que lo habría hecho feliz, a lo que Kate responde que tal vez la persona correcta podría haber hecho su existencia mas agradable. Mr. and Mrs. Bellic - Venganza (1).png|La llamada de Kate. Mr. and Mrs. Bellic - Venganza (2).png|Kate y Niko felicitando a Mallorie y Roman. Ella y Niko terminan siendo novios al llegar a la iglesia. La ceremonia comienza prácticamente igual que la primera dentro de la iglesia, al salir veremos a Niko y a Kate abrazados, felicitan a Roman y a Mallorie, de repente, Jimmy Pegorino pasa con su coche delante de la iglesia, saca un AK-47 y dispara con la intención de matar a Niko, pero acaba matando a su novia. Niko intenta reanimarla delante de todos los invitados, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano y Kate muere (aparentemente), Niko se culpa por la muerte de Kate, Roman y Jacob intentan calmarlo y le dicen que es mejor que salga de ahí. La misión termina igual que si se elige “Dinero”, a excepción de las palabras de Niko, que esta vez dice: "Mierda, se supone que debía protegerla". Entonces se desbloquea la misión Out of Commission Pegorino Mr. and Mrs. Bellic.png|''¡Puto traidor inmigrante de mierda!'' Niko_Bellic_sobre_el_cuerpo_de_Kate_McReary.png|Niko con el cadáver de Kate. Formas de fallar la misión * Dinero: ** Morir. ** Ser Arrestado. ** Que unos de los invitados mueran. ** No llegar a tiempo a la boda. (20:00 es el limite) * Venganza: ** Morir. ** Ser Arrestado. ** Que Kate muera. ** Que unos de los invitados mueran. ** No llegar a tiempo a la boda. (20:00 es el limite) Curiosidades *Para hacer la misión Niko necesitara un traje debido a que la misión es una boda, si no llega con un traje, será criticado por Roman y le ordenará conseguir uno. Si Kate acompaña a Niko, ella se quedará a conocer al novio. *Al día siguiente, Niko aparecerá con la ropa del principio del juego. *Se ha descubierto que si el jugador juega las misiones en las que el vestuario es libre (es decir aquellas en las que no se necesita vestuario obligatorio) usando el APD de Niko, la linea que Niko dice al final de la misión cambia. *Parece ser que los diálogos de la conversación entre Kate y Niko mientras viajan a la iglesia cambian según el nivel de afecto que se haya logrado en el juego, ya que si nunca tuvieron citas, Kate dirá que "se siente raro ir a la boda de una pareja que no conoce", mientras que si se logró bastante afecto los dos tendrán una conversación más fluida. *Al día siguiente, aparece una nota en la página web del Liberty Tree donde se habla acerca de los hechos. *Se han reportado que en algunos casos después de la muerte de Kate se recibe una llamada de ella que puede ser o la de cuando invita a salir a Niko o la de cuando termina con él, esto es un error del juego. *El nombre de esta misión es una referencía a la serie de televisión "Sr. y Sra Smith". *En el autoguardado como nombre de la misión dice Ponerse de luto en lugar de Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, cosa extraña porque si fuera en español debería decir Sr. y Sra. Bellic. *En la opción venganza, en algunos casos Niko cambia la linea describiendo lo que paso ayer, en cambio en la opción dinero, siempre dirá: "Roman, lo siento mucho primo". *En el Liberty Tree se elija lo que se elija se dirá siempre que el asesino pudo ser un amante despechado, un terrorista, un loco por los vídeojuegos o un miembro de algún culto de la muerte. **Curiosamente si se elije dinero la nota del Liberty Tree dice que la policía busca al asesino cuando en realidad Sergei (el matón que acabó con Roman) fue asesinado por Niko allí mismo. *No importa que se escoja, la canción de éxito de misión superada sonará triste de todos modos debido a lo acontecido en la boda: Si es dinero, será por la muerte de Roman y si es venganza por la muerte de Kate. Vídeos thumb|300px|left|Dinero thumb|300px|Venganza Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV